


50 sentences: Hibiki Ryouga

by terajk



Category: One Piece, Ouran High School Host Club, Ranma 1/2, Scott Pilgrim - Fandom
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Community: 1sentencefic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Even cutting through the air in a sweep, tickled flaps clicking, his umbrella is an extension of himself</em></p><p>Written for 1sentencefic, Table Two</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 sentences: Hibiki Ryouga

**Treasure**  
Even cutting through the air in a sweep, tickled flaps clicking, his umbrella is an extension of himself.

 **Dream**  
Out of the glass case he kept her in, away from the glare and _close_ (so close), she is more beautiful than ever.

 **Follow  
** His fingers itch to pinch the hood of her jacket, but he won’t let them.

 **Revolt**  
“FOOLS!” writes Ranma’s father when they say they’re going to meet Ryoga’s parents; after a dialogue in glances— _May I? Go for it_ —Ryoga conks him on the head with his umbrella.

 **War**  
The girls have forbidden fighting today—this is a date, after all—so he tells Ranma, “I can do more cartwheels than you.”

 **Rain**  
Under his umbrella, she reaches for his arm.

 **Cradle**  
Although he’s lived here officially for months, this is the first time he answers the phone.

 **Surprise**  
When he answers the door, a woman with prominent canine teeth asks if he knows the way to Takamatsu Station.

 **Weary**  
“Ryoga,” says Mr. Tendo, sighing, “if that girl keeps visiting, I won’t have any doors left.”

 **Insult**  
“Akane and the pigtailed girl are too good for you—and so is death,” says Kuno just before they all whack him.

 **Drunk**  
When Ranma says, "I'll take you _all_  on right now!" he knows he should step in, but doesn't feel like it.

 **Attention  
** “He does pay attention to where he’s going,” says Ranma, “but to random, pointless crap.”

 **Unexpected  
** All four of them actually do fit on the futon, even when he’s not a pig.

 **Snap**  
His bandana is like a whip in his hand.

 **Shoot**  
“Nabiki, goddammit, _get out of our room!”_

 **Honesty**  
“You’re an asshole sometimes, you know that?” Ranma says.

 **Fearless**  
Ranma thought this was a stupid idea; in retrospect, that was probably a bad sign.

 **Game**  
He doesn’t see what’s so great about the new _Street Fighter II_ when there are two other _Street Fighter IIs_ already; Ranma says he’s just bitter because he can’t do a hadoken.

 **Match  
** In the dojo, they’re both breathing heavily and her hair is plastered to her forehead.

 **Gift  
** He sends them boxes of maple sugar candy and a photograph of everyone in that band with that bomb-thing from _Super Mario Bros_. on their drumset signed by all the members--"PS. Ranma, Wallace thinks you’re hot” under his student's name.

 **Melancholy  
** He sometimes misses the violin strings stretched almost to breaking, just a little.

 **Serendipity  
** He’s sort of glad he met all these morons, even—no, especially—the ones he used to hate.

 **Betrayal  
** “Ranma said he really wants to taste it when it’s done,” he tells Akane.

 **Forgive**  
Sometimes, as she scratches behind his ears and talks to him without expecting him to say anything in return, he wonders if what Ranma’s done isn’t so horrible after all—but just briefly.

 **Bite**  
“And this little piggy went, ‘I can’t find my way ho’—OW!” 

 **Bed**  
Ranma punches in his sleep; he could kick him to the floor, but decides against it.

 **Smooth  
** “Akane-san, will you watch me come to the movies?”

 **Cuddle**  
“I missed ya!” says Ranma, but he tells him to get off his head anyway.

 **First**  
“Where am I _now?”_ he asks no one in particular; the orange-haired woman laughs and hugs the weirdo in the straw hat while Ranma puts his face in his hands.

 **Jealousy  
** He can tell Akane likes women better—in _that_ way—and it isn’t fair, because Ranma always wins.

 **Bother  
** “Why are you so annoying?” he asks.

 **Breath**  
“This is my favorite part,” she whispers in his ear.

 **Stab**  
“Bakusai Tenketsu!”

 **Flight**  
“Whatta haul!” says the little old lecher, and he kicks him into the sky.

 **Revenge  
** It’s a flashfire that burns itself out before he even notices.

 **Love**  
He goes back for the competition, and for her.

 **Beauty**  
He thinks she’s a perfect picture of her name, riding Katsunishiki into the sun; Akane thinks so, too.

 **Power**  
“Put me down, you jerk!” says Ranma, his voice in a manly register.

 **Uncertain  
** He doesn’t know if he should take her hand or not.

 **Lost**  
The first thing he thinks isn’t that he won, but: _Ranma lost._

 **No**  
“I think your friend’s in the closet,” says Haruhi, setting his teacup on the table. “Should I…do something?”

 **Fear**  
He knows she’s a martial artist, too, but when the sea-monster reaches for her, his heart still stops.

 **Partner**  
“If you don’t show, I’ll have to partner with Ranma,” Akane says, so he leaves a week early.

 **Music**  
He doesn’t sing, although he can.

 **Books**  
He sends Ranma Hello Kitty picture books in Korean, Mandarin, Russian, Hindi, Arabic, Urdu, Spanish…

 **Flutter**  
Goddamn crowds.

 **Fail**  
“How in the hell did you lose to _Gosunkugi?"_

 **Flirt**  
“Akane won’t tell you, but you really suck at this.”

 **Acceptance**  
Instead of being a smartass--"This is a lot of school days to miss, even for me"--Ranma just says, “Yo” and cracks his knuckles.

 **Food  
** For their picnic, he makes Akane carrot-roses and Akari and ongiri pig; for Ranma, an ongiri of Hello Kitty dressed as Chun-Li.


End file.
